


Broken Heartstrings

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo accidentally breaks George's guitar, and he worries that something else might end up broken when George finds out.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Starrison Week





	Broken Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Starrison Week Day 3: Guitar

It had all happened so fast. One moment Ringo had the guitar safely strapped around his neck, and the next he slipped on a stray drumstick and hurtled toward the ground, using the guitar to break his fall. And now it was snapped in half.

“No, no, no,” Ringo muttered, grabbing it by the neck and staring in horror as the body dangled from the strings and a few splinters fell to the floor. How could he have let this happen? George had trusted him with his guitar and Ringo had wrecked it. George would never give him a guitar lesson again—hell, George would probably kill him before the topic of revoking lessons could even come up.

“Ritchie? What was that sound?” George’s footsteps approached from down the hall, and Ringo’s heart raced. He frantically looked around for somewhere to hide the broken pieces and was about to sprint to the other side of the room when George appeared in the doorway.

Ringo watched hopelessly as George’s eyes grew wide and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. “George, I’m so, so, so sorry. I tripped, and it hit the ground—I tried to stop it.”

George remained frozen, his face unreadable.

“I’ll buy you another. I’ll never touch your guitars again,” Ringo offered, hoping that he’d find the right thing to say to fix this. But deep down, he knew this was unfixable. He had hurt George where it hurt the most; how could he ever repair this? Swallowing, Ringo made one more offer. “I’ll move out. Then I’ll never be able to break something of yours again.”

George snapped back to life. “What? Oh god, Ritchie, I don’t want you to move out.”

“But you’re mad at me.”

“Well…yeah.”

Ringo winced even though he knew he deserved it. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

Slowly, George stepped closer and took the shattered remains of his guitar in his hands. “There’s no way I can have this repaired,” he said.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizin’,” George snapped. A hint of guilt flickered in his eyes when Ringo flinched and stepped back. “Look,” George said, softer this time. “I know it was an accident. I’m not blaming you. I’m just mad, alright?”

“I don’t want you to be mad.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to deal with that,” George said, cracking a small smile before his face fell again. “Guess I’ll just buy a new one, that’s all.”

“But you loved this one—”

“No shit.”

“Let me buy a new one for you.”

“Why?”

“To try to make this up to you.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Yes, I do!” Ringo yelled. His voice echoed around the room as George stared at him. “I just broke the most important thing in your life. Please, let me try to fix this.”

George’s gaze softened, and he set the guitar on the couch. “That hunk of wood isn’t the most important thing in my life.” He wrapped his arms around Ringo’s neck. “ _You_ are.”

“I am?”

“Fuck, Ritchie, of course you are.” George cupped his cheeks in his hands. “I can replace an old guitar. Nothing could ever replace you.”

As Ringo gazed up into George’s eyes, he finally began to smile. “God, you’re the best.”

“No,” George said, pecking him on the lips. “You are.”

They shared a few more kisses before Ringo brought the topic up once more. “Really, though. Let me buy your new guitar.”

“I’m not lettin’ you spend all that on me.”

“You know we’re rich, right?”

“…Split the cost?”

“Deal. But next time I break a guitar, I’m paying the full price,” Ringo teased.

George laughed and rolled his eyes. “Next time break John’s instead.”


End file.
